


Meet Felicia Fifi Mouse

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Big sister, Drama, F/M, Family, Flirting, Friendship, Groin punching, Halloween, Humor, Jungle Boy, Mischief, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Romance, Tsundere, killer klowns from outer space - Freeform, little sister - Freeform, mother - Freeform, proud, stepsister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: Shirakage Mouse was 25 years old when her foster mother announced that they were going to have a new addition to the family. 4 years later, Jewel Mouse, Jeopardy Mouse's Aunt, was raising her own biological daughter. Shirakage, being Jewel's most treasured adoptive daughter flew to NY to see her new little sister for the first time on Halloween. But will she be a terror to Danger Mouse, when the idiot World’s Greatest Secret Agent pops over unannounced to her side of the pond...again?
Relationships: Danger Mouse/OC
Kudos: 1





	Meet Felicia Fifi Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This 2 year old DM fan fiction story project was first written up in one of my notebooks, starting out as a therapy session for myself to recover from the horrible Manhattan murders on the lower west side on October, 31st, 2017. Despite this story taking place 4 years after Shirakage’s Christmas holiday with both her blood related Grandmum and DM, “Shirakage Mouse’s Christmas in Japan With DM” was written 2 months later after I was writing this story as a rough draft in my notebook.

**Meet Felicia Fifi Mouse**

I was sitting by the West end side of Lower Manhattan near the rivers of East and Hudson. My cousin left me alone to grieve in peace, as she had to help the NYPD in the investigation of a tragic accident that happenedearlier in the afternoon. The Halloween parade wasn’t cancelled, but I was too shaken up to join my mothers’ family relatives on the fun this evening. It had been a while since I’ve had a good cry, anyway.

Sorry if I’m bad with introductions at the moment. My name is Shirakage Mouse. The cousin that I’d mentioned to you earlier was Jeopardy Mouse, America’s best secret agent. I’m actually spending a holiday time here during the last few days of October, because I wanted to meet my new little sister that my foster parents had together a few years ago.

She was now four years old, and looks like my American Mum and Jeopardy. My British foster father named her “Felicia Fifi Mouse”. Of course, I was still twice her age. But that didn’t stop her from taking a liking to me when I first returned home a few days ago.

I remember us making our Halloween costumes together this morning. She was dressing herself as a white angel. She looked adorable with a halo hovering over her purple hair and light brownish mouse ears. A small stick that supported the halo above her head was attached to the back of her cute wings; they were covered in glued, rainbow dazzled glitter.

Once she finished dressing up, she stared at me with her huge, innocent brown eyes. “Big Sistah Shiwakage,” she began cutely. “Why are you dressed like an Indian woman?”

I smirked at her level of curiosity and wonder in her question. With three red isosceles triangles painted on my cheeks and forehead; large white circular earrings hanging down my large white mouse ears; a necklace decorated with four huge wolf fangs dangling down in the center; a blue crystal dagger prop hanging on my neck along with other said fanged necklace; and a blue kilt with a white tank top attached to each other, I may as well looked like a Native American to Felicia.

“Ah, well, Felicia, sweetie,” I said gently. “I’m actually dressed up as a fictional character who was raised by wild wolves in a far away forest to the West in a far away land from here. The humans call the wolf girl, ‘Princess Mononoke’, but the animals of the forest call her, ‘San’.”

Felicia cocked her head at me in perplexity. “What’s a ‘human’?”

I blinked in realization while grimacing a bit. I forgot that she wasn’t old enough to understand the history of the once, thriving existence of humanity that lived among the anthropomorphic animals’ communities.

“That’s another good question, Fifi-San,” I beamed at her. “But would you rather hear me bore you with a long lecture about humans, or do you want to focus on Trick or Treating that’s coming later tonight?”

“TWICK or TWEATIN’!!” She squealed excitedly. “FUN TIME FIRST! FUN TIME FIRST!!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Shirakage,” my Mum, Jewel Mouse said to me as I sat by the water’s edge. “Are you sure you’ll be alright here alone? Your sister wants you to come Trick or Treating with her. The two of you just met each other two days ago. Can’t you bond with her some more tonight?”

I shook my head as I kept my face buried under my folded arms and knees. “No. I need to be alone...seriously. If I don’t cry now, I’m not sure what I’ll do if I fail to be a role model in Fifi-San’s eyes.”

I felt a tiny glomp cling onto the white, faux furred cloak of my cosplay outfit. “Pwease don’t cry, Big Sistah Shiwakage,” she pleaded softly. “I’m sure the people who got hit by that runaway truck will get better soon.”

More tears welled up in my hidden blue eyes. Ignorance must remain bliss with this young foster sibling of mine. I do not wish for her life to become tainted with the reality of the world around her yet.

“Fifi-San,” I said sweetly when I turned to her. “Do you remember how you used to cry to small accidents you’ve had...like dropping your ice cream onto the ground when it fell off your waffle cone? Or when you accidentally broke your favorite toy?”

Her face clouded with a bit of sadness. “Yeah,” she admitted. “That was no fun. I remember, Shiwaka.”

“Well,” I continued and stroked her purple haired head. “Your big sister is going through a similar kind of sadness right now. I’m happy that you wish for me to smile with you again. But sometimes it’s best to let the people in your life have a moment to themselves to recollect the feelings that are fighting amongst each other in their hearts. Think of it as a Grown Up’s way of healing their pain, Felicia. Can you pray for my recovery while you have fun tonight?”

She pondered over my words with a thoughtful expression. Then she nodded. “Ok, sis,” she beamed cheerfully. “I think I get what you have to do for yourself to get better. Just promise that you’ll tuck me in bed tonight when the parade’s over, k?”

I smiled. “I will. You just stay close to Mom, and have fun with your friends for me.”

Felicia hugged me and giggled. “Don’t get that soft, fluffy cloak wet!” She demanded stubbornly while pointing a gung-ho finger in my direction. “I wanna sleep with it tonight!”

I chuckled. “Don’t worry. You can count on me, Imoto-San.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple of hours since my mom and sister left me for the parade. They should be back here by now. Maybe I should call mom and-

“AAAAAAAAHH~~~AAAHHH~~~AAHH~~AAHHH~~AAHHH~~~AHHHH~~AHHHH~~~AHHH~~~AAAAAAAHHHHHH~~~~!!!”

Oh. My. God. That George of the Jungle cry could only mean one thing.... No. Oh, no.... He wouldn’t dare come here...!!

But it was. To my horror Danger Mouse’s Mark IV came flying over the river, heading closer to my spot on the rocks. I deadpanned with an even gloomier expression as I saw DM swinging from a ladder that was dangling from the side of his flying car.

Oh, how cute. My idiot twin stalker’s dressed up as Jungle Boy for Halloween this year.

The grinning British secret agent mouse flipped acrobatically into the air and landed on his feet next to me. But before I could turn my head to see him bow in smug flamboyance, he lifted me up into his arms and carried me bridal style until we were standing on the jogging track pavement.

I scowled at him as a flustered blush coated my face painted white cheeks. “Put me down, Tarzan Mouse!!” I demanded irritably and tried to break free.

However, DM tutted me in mock disapproval. “My dear, Shirakage Mouse. You’ve been a very naughty girl...not telling me that you were going on holiday to visit your foster parents, and see your new little sister for the first time.

“I thought you loved Halloween more than Christmas,” he pouted. “I remembered you leaving Britain one Christmas holiday four years agowhen your Mum was pregnant with your sister, and you were reunited with your long lost, blood grandmother in Japan. But...did it ever occur to you that I wished to hear about your plans for this October? And after I went to all the trouble of setting up an indoor date plan for us...”

He sighed. “😔I fancied to watch the 1988 horror movie, ‘Killer Klowns From Outer Space’ with you (which I dreadfully hate, mind you!😒).”

I blinked at him in shock. “You...you, Danger Mouse, the WGSA who laughs his tailless butt off to clowns...would watch his least favorite horror movie...just to impress me enough to spend time with you on Halloween...?”

I groaned. “Unbelievable!! I had to be hunted down over spoiling your wish to surprise me!!? Nezu-chan, I wasn’t kidnapped and taken to the ends of the Earth, you Baka!! And will you put me down already!?”

He smiled dreamily at me and caressed the side of my face. “But you look so pretty in your costume, Shira-San. You’re like a Japanese Ainu Princess from a long forgotten anime movie, that the extinct human race may have developed at one time during the 90’s while I was away. So I won’t be tempted to set you down unless you take a selfie of us like this.💖”

I glared at him with a demonic aura which transformed my scowling teeth into fangs. **“YOU BETTER NOT BLACKMAIL ME WITH THE THREAT OF A KISS...!”**

A cheeky grin formed on his face as I saw a mischievous glint in his eye. Oh no. He didn’t take me literally again, did he!? Unfortunately, yes he did. As he leaned his puckered up lips closer to my face, I panicked and squirmed about in his arms. Dammit. My right arm is too close to his chest. And I can’t reach my left arm over myself to pinch one of his ears this time!

“YOU GREEN LEAF CLOTHED BULLY!! STOP PICKING ON MY BIG SISTAH!!”

Felicia’s angry demand interrupted DM’s focus long enough for me to leap out of his arms, as my little sister kicked him in the shin and stomped on his foot.

He yelled out in agonizing pain and fell to the ground, rubbing the two spots on both of his lower limbs.

“Nice,” I commented at the screen on my phone. “This picture will go lovely on the internet.” Then I laughed at the video I made unbeknownst to him. “You’ve done a great job making him scream so beautifully, Fifi-San,” I praised my beaming sibling sweetly. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

After Danger Mouse recovered from the smarting surprise attack, he scrutinized Felicia more closely and his jaw dropped with a frightened cry. “AHHH!! JEOPARDY MOUSE HAS AN EVIL MUNCHKIN SISTER!!”

Felicia pouted sourly at him. “Jeopardy Mouse’s my big grown up cousin, you Big Sistah Snatcher!! Shiwaka is my big grown up sistah!!”

DM’s jaw dropped even further. “Shirakage, darling, is this true!? Is she saying that _she_ is your foster mum’s youngest daughter!?”

“Oh my,” My Mum’s voice spoke out suddenly. “You must be that persistent British secret agent I’ve been hearing about from Shirakage and my niece so often.”

DM turned to see another purple haired and light brownish furred mouse smiling at him. “I’m Jewel Mouse, Aunt of Jeopardy Mouse; caring surrogate mother of Shirakage Mouse, and biological mother to my dear Felicia Fifi Mouse, who’s four years fresh in our family now.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Danger Mouse.”

He stared at her, tight lipped and stunned for a moment. Then he bowed and beamed politely. “Madam Jewel Mouse.... Such a splendid honor it is to finally meet you as well. You’ve given your gracious maternal instincts to raise this beautiful lady...” he gestured to me. “...from an orphaned infant into a strong willed, independent adult.”

My Mom nodded as a silent ‘thank you’ to his compliment. “Have you come all the way from London to chase down and woo my daughter again?” She teased lightly. “Shirakage,” she then turned to me with a chuckle in her tone. “You must have cast quite a powerful love spell on him to become immune to its antidote.”

“Mom,” I warned her icily. “Don’t encourage him!” Unlike Jeopardy Mouse and her parents, my Mom was the kinder relative who found Danger Mouse amusing...once she learned that he desired to court me as his mate.

And much to my chagrin, DM’s smug like, teeth flashing grin returned. And he snaked his arm around my shoulder. “Well, it seems as though I have your Dear Mum’s blessing, Shira-San.”

I face palmed; my family matters were only in the Introduction act. I’ve yet to fear for the real drama to come from the rest of my Mom’s sister’s side.

“MOMMY!” Felicia wailed angrily. “What’s wrong with you!!? This Cweepy stwangah’s making Big Sistah Shiwaka uncomfortable!!”

My mom might scold me for what I’ve taught her biological daughter to do, given her current height at 4 years old. But I couldn’t be more proud of her. Felicia, having no clue of where babies actually come from, scrunched up her tiny fist and punched Danger Mouse in the groin.

I tried to keep myself from laughing. No words can describe the hilarious sounds escaping Nezu-Chan’s choked up throat, as he fell to the ground again. A splutter of a snicker escaped my mouth, though, as I watched him curl up on the pavement and whimper from the pain to his bell shaking, 007 censored Mousehood.

 _‘I wonder if he waxes in that area...😏’_ an impulsive, dirty thought came to my fangirl mind. That led me to blush mentally. _‘Dammit, Shirakage. Your Mom would kill you if you went along with the funny idea to read Shojo manga to Fifi-San. And people would be gasping in shock if a little girl squealed happily saying, “Yay!! There’s a Reverse Harem here, isn’t there!!”...like in that hilarious episode of Ouran High School Host Club._

“Oh, my God!!” My Mum rushed up to the three of us and crouched down to the injured agent. “Danger Mouse, are you alright?!” Then she turned a clouded glare towards Fifi-San. “Felicia Fifi Mouse! We do _not_ punch friendly strangers like that! You apologize to him this instant, or you won’t get any of your Halloween candy tonight!!”

Felicia’s brown eyes dilated to a puppy pouting, tearful size. She turned to me for guidance, and I nodded saying, “You should listen and do what our mother says, Fifi-San. It’s for the best.”

“But-“ she whimpered childishly, yet her expression of uncertainty turned to a groaning Danger Mouse, who was slowly recovering from the small impact sunken fist to his unmentionables. He sat up, bearing a painful grimace and scowled at the munchkin.

“I-I’m...s-sorry, Mr. Cweepy Stwangah,” she announced timidly while bowing apologetically (just like I taught her). “I was only twying to pwotect my Big Sistah from you, cuz I thought you were picking on her like a Meanie.”

DM’s glare unfurled to a more quizzical stare. “Hmm.” He hummed in deep thought, pondering Felicia’s wish for forgiveness. Then a cocky smirk formed on his mouth.

Oh, no. It’s never a good thing for me whenever he smirks like that.

“Ah, I’ll forgive your cute, rebellious punch of justice, Felicia,” he said pleasantly. “But only on one condition...if your mother and older sister grants my request with open arms.”

My eyes widened at whatever impending punishment the higher power of Fate will sentence upon me from my Handsome Stalker’s lips.

“How can Shirakage and I make up for our little one causing you trouble, my Good sir?” My Mum asked in a coy tone.

DM stood up and dusted himself off. Then he bowed to my mum like a proper gentleman. “If you and your daughters haven’t yet eaten dinner tonight, would you be so kind as to allow me to join you as an honorary overseas guest in your party?

“Seeing as you fancy me becoming entranced by Shirakage’s pheromones for some time now, I’m sure you’d accept my request, as one would treat another friend of the family. Will your husband be joining you as well?”

My jaw dropped as I spluttered incoherent gacks and choking impressions. _‘What are you doing, you super inflated, egotistical, stud fueled, confidant Baka of a Mouse!!?’_ I screamed at him in my head. _‘We’re. Not. Going. Out!! You’re just my annoying, handsome stalker!! Squawkencluck was right: You are the stupidest mouse in the world!!’_

Please don’t let my Mom say “Yes”.😰

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A twitching eyebrow and a wriggly lipped scowl returned to my face again, as I fumed at the scene around my cushioned backseat of a car. The woman...said “Yes”. My Mom was currently driving us back to their luxurious apartment (courtesy of military grant money from Jeopardy Mouse’s side of my Mom’s family).

Felicia was sitting between me and the infatuated idiot to her right. She glared and pointed her small finger at him. “Don’t wear your Jungle Mouse leafy costume at the dinner table with us, Mister!” She ordered childishly. “You’re nearly naked. And why are you staring at my Big Sistah like she’s the best sweet candy that you’d want to eat?”

I snickered quietly as DM’s once sappy smile wilted into an embarrassed grimace, his cheeks reddening from Felicia’s misinterpreted question.

“Now, Felicia,” my Mom told her from the driver’s seat in front of me. “Danger Mouse had assured us that he’d already taken the liberty of packing his handsome tuxedo when he set out to see your Big Sister here. He’ll change out of his Jungle Mouse costume since he’s sharing our Guest room for the night, so behave yourself.”

She then beamed a happy tone while continuing her conversation. “Who knows? Maybe Danger Mouse will become your Big Brother In Law some day. Wouldn’t that be nice for her, Shirakage?” She asked me sweetly.

Gloomy blue swirls and depressing vertical lines hung over my lowered head. “For the last time, Mom, we’re not going out as a couple!!” I whined wearily. “You sound just like Kuraiyuki Oba-Sama back in Japan 4 years ago.”

Fifi-San looked at me before replying to our Mom with concern. “But Mommy, Shiwaka doesn’t look vewy happy over your daydream of her marrying Nezu-Butt one day.”

I failed to stifle an exploding howl of laughter at the sudden offensive name which she just called DM now. “Good one, Fifi-San.🤣”

My stalker, however, looked a bit cross towards the cute munchkin, who was now sticking her tongue at him without making the raspberry sound😜 (just like I taught her to, yay me😈) while pulling down her left eyelid.

“Shirakage Mouse!” My Mom addressed me firmly. “Don’t you start encouraging Felicia to defend your feigning discomfort towards our guests’ feelings for you. Danger Mouse happens to love you like the missing half of his heart. So act like a normal 29 year old adult tonight.”

“Hai, Ka-San,” I apologized in Japanese. “Gomen na sai.”

Felicia looked a little confused. After turning her quizzical gaze to me and DM a few times, she leaned into my right mouse ear. “What does Mommy mean by ‘Nezu-Butt loving you like the missing half of his heart’?” She whispered.

Another impulsive grin crept its way onto my face as she stated that hilarious nickname again. And an idea started to form in my head. I whispered a half lie and true secret into her tiny light brown ear, and she giggled.

“Really!? He _is_!? That’s funny! What else?”

As I continued to whisper more girl talk to her, Danger Mouse began to get suspicious. “Oi! I do hope you’re not telling her any embarrassing stories about me, Shira-chan.”

Felicia grinned her light brown mouse cheeks at him. “Big Sistah Shiwaka told me you’re awfully ticklish, Nezu-Butt.”

A horrified grimace appeared on his face as my Mum chuckled kindly from the driver’s seat. “Uh-oh, Danger Mouse. You’d better be careful. Felicia might take advantage over that terrible weakness of yours.☺️”

“Eek...!” He squeaked and huddled further away from my sister, pressing his blended knees and back against the right hand side of the car’s door and backseat.

Seeing how scared he looked at the thought of Fifi-San torturing him with a tickle attack forced a giggle to escape my covered mouth.

She laughed at him. “But Shiwaka also told me I can’t play ‘Tickle Big Sistah’s Cweepy Fwend’ with you until after you change outta your costume and finish eating dinner tonight.”

DM blinked at her in surprise, stunned that I’d given my sister Ground Rules as to when she was allowed to tickle him playfully. “Your Big Sister said that?” He asked curiously.

Felicia nodded with a big smile. “Yeah. She told me that the three of us will play together after dinner. Shiwaka also wants you to wear your regular Secret Agent clothes when we play a game before my bedtime. She insisted that your white outfit will be the only condition when I’m allowed to tickle you, Nezu-Butt.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One Year Later..._

Danger Mouse laughed helplessly as my little sister, Felicia Fifi Mouse tickled his sensitive spots while his limbs were tied up to the bed posts.

“AHAHAHAHAHA~~!! Fe-Felicia~~!! HA HA HA HA HA~~!! PLEASE!! AHAHAHAHA~~~!!

“Tickle tickle tickle, Danger Mouse,” she teased like a cute, normal 5 year old. “Wow. You still laugh very loud.”

“HAA!! HAHAHA!! SHIRAKAGE~~HA HA!! G-GET HER OFF ME!!~~HELP!!”

I smiled fondly at my husband to be, while he played ‘Tickle Torture Prisoner’ with Fifi-San. I didn’t ask her to do this to make her Big Sister happy. But having my Imoto-San play with Nezu-chan like this will be good practice for us when-

 _ **“Ahhh-CHOOO!!”**_ DM suddenly sneezed as Felicia stopped tickling him. She giggled and used one of the tickle weapons—a feather—to gently irritate his large nose again.

 _ **“Heh~!”**_ DM inhaled sharply as his pre-sneeze face froze. His eye began to squint and water with allergic tears. _**“Ahhh-“**_

Felicia giggled again. “All of the boy mice in my family and you have big noses, Big Brother Nezu. And Big Sister Shirakage told me one time that she loves you a lot when you sneeze. So remember to take a deep breath and sneeze manly for her, DM.”

 _ **“HrrRRT’CHOOOO!!!”**_ His head jerked upwards from the force of pressured air. He then sniffled wetly. _**“Snffle. Ugh.”**_

“Fifi-San,” I started in a kind but reprimanding tone. “Don’t you remember when I told you why I love Nezu-chan sneezing a lot, and why that trait of his represents a special kind of love between us which differs from your relationship with him?”

Felicia’s troubled gaze looked a little confused, while she sprinkled a few flakes of pepper onto DM’s twitching nose from a small shaker.

“Kinda,” she admitted, expressing an innocent wonder of uncertainty; her plaything’s breath started hitching desperately in the background. “But I don’t see how you showering him with love and kisses when he sneezes a lot is against the latest rules in my game with him.”

 ** _“Heh-CHoo!! Ahh-AECSHH!! HehhSHOOO!!! SHOO!! SHOO!! SHUU!!”_** Danger Mouse sneezed on and off, his body convulsing from the fiery, itchy attack in his nasal cavities. He was even starting to sneeze louder and melodramatic. **_“HAA-CHOOO!!!”_** His final powerful sneeze left a trail of translucent mucus running down his nostrils. **_“Snffle.”_**

“Eww,” Felicia stated cutely. “You’re gross, Nezu-Butt.”

A displeased frown from him towards my sister led me to intervene. “Alright, Felicia-chan,” I announced kindly. “I think you’ve tortured DM enough for tonight. Let’s untie him before I tuck you in for bed, ok?”

“Ok, Shiraka. I’ll untie his feet. You unite his hands.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Guest room at my parents’ place always held a chill in the air during the winter times. It used to be my bedroom ever since I grew out of the nursery room decades ago. Felicia had her own private bedroom, so I tended to use the guest room whenever I came over for family visits.

To be honest, I think my foster parents turned the heat off tonight, so that Nezu-chan and I would cuddle each other in bed to conserve body heat. They wanted to make sure their future son in law possessed enough paternal instincts to protect the health and safety of their grown daughter and my-

 ** _“HEH-CHOOO!!”_** Danger Mouse sneezed into a tissue, his frame hunching forward from the inertia. He was sitting up to blow his runny nose while I was lying down in bed next to him.

“Bless you,” I said tiredly, smiling as he sniffed and shivered from the frigid air outside my warm cocoon. “Are you alright, Nezu? I hope you’re not coming down with something.”

My white mouse in shining glory scrambled under the covers and pressed his body next to mine. Damn. DM must be colder than I originally thought he was. His fur felt like ice, and the shiver in his vocal cords vibrated around my head.

“Aww,” I cooed sweetly. “I’m sorry about the low room temperature, DM-kun. My parents must be testing your resilience Big Time when I told them I was-“

He pressed a finger against my lips, halting me from finishing my sentence. He then rubbed his wet nose against mine, and kissed my forehead. “Your parents can freeze me into an ice lolly as best as they can. And I’d still be able to keep you and my future child safe.”


End file.
